


Final Thoughts

by originalcontent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalcontent/pseuds/originalcontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel wants to share his final thoughts with Frisk. Takes place after Pacifist Route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Thoughts

"Just...just a bit longer." Asriel had reformed into the small child they had once been. Light green sweater and all. Making their way through the underground, they could feel themselves slowly begin to fad away. Eyes almost closed they went the most direct path to the ruins entrance. Everyone was too preoccupied with the barrier finally broken. Their enthusiastic cheering, it was so loud yet it all sounded so far away to Asriel. From the core to snowdin, monsters all around were rushing to gather their most precious belongings to arise to the surface. Never stopping when someone asked where they were going, never looking back. Asriel felt the tears trickle down his fur. With all the happiness, many other monsters were crying in joy. Slipping beyond the masses, Asriel managed to make it to the ruins where very few monsters remained. Mostly just froggits who were nervous about leaving a home, a home they had only known.

Stopping only when he spotted his family's old abode, he felt something in his chest. When Frisk was still unconscious, Asriel went inside the 'new home' and grabbed something precious. It hung around his neck as he entered the now abandoned home. The smell of pie wafted through the house, filling his nostrils. Eyes resisting to overflow with nostalgic emotion, Asriel simply went to his mother's room, snagged a piece of paper and a pen and willed himself to continue on his journey. Writing as he approached his destination, he made easy work of the puzzles, knowing them all by heart. Holding the paper in one paw, the pen in the other as he contemplated as to what exactly he would write. He wasn't even sure Frisk would ever see the note. However with that revelation he felt a new found relief and the stress that had been placed on his shoulders fell away as he put the pen to the paper. "Now, where to start."

Dear ~~est~~ Frisk,

I didn't mean to take things this far. I guess I just wanted to stir things up, to try and feel that spark that made me feel alive. Maybe that’s just an excuse for the mess I made. If I can just find that spark, that little sensation that made me feel like I was more than a flower. If I could feel like the old Asriel once again, I could be happy. But I learned fast, in this world it's kill or be killed. That is until I found out who you were after you fell. I hate to say it but I'm so glad you fell, I'm so glad that you went through whatever turmoil you had to endure in order to come up this mountain in the first place. What a terrible thing to say to your best friend. I'm sorry.  

That didn't stop you. That didn't keep you from trying. You tried to help everyone, you never once harmed them. Frisk, you tried to do the impossible, you tried to _save_ me! Look at me now, I'm crying, I suppose everyone was right. I'm still the same cry baby I was when I really was Asriel. I didn't want to hurt you, this was the attempt of a cry baby to make you stay with me. It's such a selfish thing to crave you and to desperately wish to stay by your side. I miss your embrace, your jokes, our memories.  

I wanted to be a great ruler, I wanted to be a good son but I guess what I wanted more than all of that was to be your friend. Please, forgive me for these horrible actions. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to say goodbye. Who I wished to be and who I ended up becoming are very different, like night and day. But both of these people, they still don't want to be left alone. 

There isn't much time left. I never thought that my last words would be so short. When do you think your last moment is? Do you try not to think about it? I tried to dismiss my own mortality. Restarting their lives over and over again, playing God. I'm tired of playing, I'm tired of them, I'm just so tired. I continued to wish that I could see my dear friend again, even if they weren't nice all the time, even if they may have manipulated me at one point; I know they were always my friend. That's why when I started to watch you, even if I convinced myself you were them, I knew deep down that you were someone entirely new. That's why I fought so hard to keep you with me, I didn't want this game to end. I was determined in keeping you close to me. My heart- my soul, it cannot take another goodbye. But I suppose I'm just being dramatic, maybe. I'm sorry I think I wasted the last few words. If I could say one more thing, one thing that isn't a farewell, it would be, please Frisk, love your friends like I loved you.

After holding the crumpled paper, the child simply continued to tremble, brows knit together in frustration. Eyes shut tightly, begging the tears to hold back. The room where it had all began, Frisk traveled to the start of it all in a vain rescue mission. Looking to where they found the letter, they saw the wilted flower and opened their mouth letting a single word escape. "Asriel." They stayed like that for a moment. Frozen. Finally Frisk folded the letter neatly, careful not to drop any tears on it. And gingerly they placed it in their pocket, it brushed against the single piece of monster candy. Crouching down, Frisk picked the limp flower into their hands and turned around. They would take Asriel to the surface, and properly lay the plant to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was due to the Asriel playlist I made on youtube. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL12hrf4OZ-YhYKsXAPTLNN-f9enw7eRJK


End file.
